What's an Idiot?
by Endeavor16
Summary: *Follows Natsu through High School, possibly beyond* Natsu Dragneel has an accident as a young child and remembers nothing before then. What happens when his childhood friend returns? What about his best friend Lucy when prom comes around?
1. Prologue: What's Goodbye?

Prologue: What's Goodbye?

Natsu held out his arms as his older brother, Zeref placed a black and red backpack on his back. Zeref patted his brother's fluffy pink head with a smile.

"Now go find some friends little bro." Natsu raced up to the brick building, quickly forgetting his seven year old brother.

The building itself was remarkable, partially above the ground with the first floor windows covered in vines. The brick was checkered with dark, almost black reds and bright blood reds. The name, "Fairy Tail Pre-School" was written in black 3D letters on a blue and red background hanging over the front door. There were concrete steps, three to be exact, that elevated the smooth concrete under the black awning. Green rose bushes dotted the side of the building. Natsu could also see part of the playground from the front left side.

Meanwhile, a young white haired girl was also walking up to the pre-school with her two older siblings. The oldest Strauss child, Mirajane, had long white hair pulled back in two ponytails. She was six years old. The second child, a boy with short, perfectly cut white hair, pulled out a pink backpack and handed it to the smallest of the three. The youngest, a tiny girl with perfectly cut white hair jumped up and hugged her siblings.

"Thanks Mira," she whispered into her sister's ear. The girl raced off to the door of the building, rushing inside and finding her teacher.

"Hey brats. Sit down." Lisanna felt strong arms on her back pushing her into a light blue classroom. The young girl was confused. Was she already doing something wrong?

As if reading her thoughts, a young boy with pink hair yelled out, "What did we do to make you mad?" Lisanna turned around and glanced into the eyes of the tall man who pushed her. His eyes were filled with happiness and pride, not the anger she thought.

"Hello guys!" Lisanna whisked around quickly, catching sight of another young boy with raven-black hair. The girl whimpered as she saw that his shirt was off.

"Don't worry, we'll get him under control." Lisanna felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at a man with light brown hair. He smiled brightly and she too felt compelled to smile. "My name is Gildarts Clive. But you can call me Mr. Gildarts."

Lisanna held out her hand to Gildarts. He shook it. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. Hi!"

"Well Lisanna, I'm very glad to meet you. You seem like a fantastic young lady. I would like to get to know you more over the next two years." Lisanna tapped on the man's shoulder.

"What does fantastic mean?" She was still stuck on that long word.

"It means very, very interesting." He tapped his bristly chin for a second, thinking. "Or, in your case, very pretty." He bopped her nose.

Lisanna giggled for a second before following her teacher to her new spot.

"Lisanna, this is your name tag. You don't know what the letters are, but I'm sure you will learn very quickly." Her felt something brush her left arm. The pink-haired boy was next to her, already picking a fight with the boy across from him. A small girl sat across from Lisanna. She had her feet up on the table; smirk danced across her face.

The dark-haired boy suddenly turned to her. "My name is Gray, if your wondering. This idiot is Natsu." He pointed to the pink-haired kid. "And the brown-haired girl is Cana." Lisanna was confused. What is an idiot? She shook her head, I'll find that out later.

"My name is Lisanna. Nice to meet all of you." Gray rolled his eyes. Cana grunted a hello. Natsu said "hi" distractedly.

"I hope we can all be friends."

"Yeah! We are friends already, right?" Natsu said. Lisanna tilted her head.

"Okay! Can we play on the swing sets later?"

"Yeah! But what are swing sets?" Lisanna pointed out the window behind them. The swings with a sliver-gray with blue plastic chain coverings. The set itself was red and silver. It was relatively small compared to the older kid swings Lisanna had see at the park near her home.

"Shut up you guys!" Gray smacked Natsu's hand. "Gildarts is going to talk." Natsu turned to the teacher, sticking his tongue out at Gray.

Lisanna and Cana couldn't help but laugh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1 YEAR LATER

"WEEEEEEE!" Natsu screamed, kicking his legs toward the sky again. Lisanna rolled her eyes. Her and Natsu had become instant friends over the last few years. Their personalities just... clicked.

She had taught him how to swing. And he looked as though he had never had that much fun in his whole life. Apparently, Natsu lived in a very poor neighborhood not far from Lisanna's own home. He and his older brother Zeref lived together in a house by themselves. His parents had died soon after he was born, leaving him and his brother little money.

"COME ON LISANNA HIGHER!" Natsu yelled, his seat parallel to the overhanging bar.

"Be careful Natsu. You don't want to die." Lisanna heard a snicker from the bench near the swings. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's your problem?" She asked.

"Look! You guys are swinging the same. Your married!" The voice taunted. Lisanna recognized her friend Cana's voice. Cana was held back a year, so she was older than most of the other kids at the school.

Sure enough, they were swinging the same. Lisanna blushed and averted her eyes quickly. Natsu, however, held the brunette's gaze. Suddenly, a body was flying through the air. Lisanna and Cana screamed. A cry of pain came from a lump of skin and bone laying on the wood-chips.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled anxiously. "You idiot!" The girl rushed over to her best friend's broken body, towering over him protectively. The other kids ran off to find Gildarts.

She suddenly realized that she knew what the word idiot meant. Natsu was not smart. He did something he shouldn't have done. Now he was here on the ground hurt. Natsu groaned softly. Lisanna took his hand in her own.

"Your going to be okay. I'm right here," she cooed in his ear. Gildarts came rushing over and scooped up Natsu. Then he took out his phone and dialed 911. Despite all that had just transpired, Lisanna knew he was going to be fine. She wasn't worried, too much.

Little did she know, as the ambulance carried off his broken body, that that would be the last time he saw her. And she saw him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wahh! Poor Lisanna and Natsu! Don't worry, this is a NaLu story. Lucy just didn't go to Fairy Tail Pre-K. Is Natsu dead?!

Thank you for reading! Love you all! May the Lord be with you!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 1: What's Happiness?

Chapter 1: What's Happiness?

Natsu Dragneel had moved up to kindergarten. Nothing seemed to change for him, but something seemed off.

He sat across from Droy. Droy sat between Jet and Levy, and Gray sat by Natsu. There were a few other kids as well, but Natsu didn't even bother to learn their names. Still, something was wrong. Something was missing, or maybe someone...

On the third day of kindergarten, Natsu was eating lunch with Gray.

"Natsu stop! I don't want to eat spaghetti!" Gray yelled, attracting the attention of the twins, Jet and Droy. Natsu proceeded to stick a string of spaghetti up Gray's right nostril.

"IDIOT!" Gray screamed, yanking the noodle out. "That's not what you do to a friend!" Natsu sat there, puzzled for a bit. He had heard that word, idiot before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on the meaning of it.

"What's a friend?" He asked stupidly. Natsu meant to say idiot, but friend came out instead. The boy fiddled with the end of his orange tee-shirt, embarrassed. Gray looked shocked.

"You were best friends with Lisanna for the last two years!" An abrupt silence came across the lunchroom. Gray ducked his head. "Don't you remember?" he whispered.

But Natsu didn't remember. Nothing. He only remembered his brother and that there was such a thing as school. He had no memories of before his trauma. His brother had to tell him that he fell off the swings and had hit his head.

"I don't." Natsu said. Gray's mouth opened so wide that food came out. "Eww... Gray. Your gross." Gray didn't close his mouth. The others didn't close their mouths either. Everyone at the kindergarten table was in shock. Natsu had a crush/best friend that he couldn't even remember.

Natsu shrugged. "You guys are weird." The metal doors to the lunchroom opened as the teachers let the kids outside. The kindergarteners were let out first, followed by the first graders, second graders, and third graders. The older kids ate at a later time because the lunchroom wasn't big enough.

As the kids filed through the doors, they each found their friend group and went to their respective sections of the playground. Natsu and Gray met by the monkey bars. The bars were set in a dome shape, letting kids sit on the top or climb underneath.

"Natsu! Gray!" The two boys heard a yell coming from by the swings. It was the Great Titania. The red-head beckoned the kindergarteners over to where she was at with her best friend Mirajane. Gray lived across the street from Erza.

"Erza! Don't call those two over. They are only in kindergarten," Mira said, leaning into her. Erza ignored her friend.

"Hey Erza," Natsu said simply. Mira whispered something into Erza's ear. She nodded and chuckled maniacally

"Hey Natsu, why don't we go to the swings?" Natsu nodded. Gray looked at her in shock. That's where it happened, he thought. That's where he got hurt.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "That was mean!" He accused, pointed a finger at Mira. Suddenly, he barreled into the older girl with a yell. She let out a cry of surprise before laughing.

"Silly boy, I just wanted to let Erza have a little fun teasing Natsu." She leaned into his ear. "It's not a big deal Lisanna moved away. Besides, you guys were only in preschool." Gray grunted.

"It's not nice to tease people who were hurt, Mira." He kicked her in her exposed shin. She dodged his swinging head.

"Can't I just have a little fun with you stupid kindergarteners? Come on, I'll always be better, faster, and smarter than you. Us older kids will always be more polite and kinder than you. Can't we just have some fun?" Mira flicked his nose and Gray paused. He glanced at the swings. Natsu seemed to be having fun with the girl. Erza didn't have that creepy, knowing look on her face anymore.

Gray had never seen her truly happy. She was laughing and having fun, something he hadn't seen from her for a long time. He knew that she had a hard childhood. She was always the youngest of five kids. He was one of the only people who knew who her siblings were; Millianna, Shô, Wally, and his personal favorite, Simon. Erza ran away as a young child because of abuse from her parents. Simon had died from the abuse, and Millianna and Shô had already been taken away. She went to live with her grandfather, Rob, for a while, but he got sick and died. Soon after, her neighbor Jellal, took her in. However, he moved away soon after she finished preschool. Since then, Erza had been living with a nice old lady across the street from Gray.

Gray nodded. "Yeah," he breathed. "I guess some of it is true." He raised his head and met Mira's fierce gaze. "But not all of it." He kicked Mira again. "You're mean, you need to change and be nice. I can be nice to Natsu, so why can't you? He can't even remember Lisanna. She was his best friend! Lisanna was your little sister! Don't you care at all?" Mira stopped.

"I do care," she whispered. "I care a lot. Natsu wasn't a bad kid, we just didn't want her to see the things that Elfman and I have." She lowered her gaze. "It's been a long time since our family trusted something." Tears filled her gaze. Gray gasped, he had never seen Mirajane cry. "We don't want her to have to go through the same thing we did!" Her voice was trembling and rising. "Please someone! Help my family survive!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Welp. That was a strange ending. Sorry, I'm a little tired and still trying to figure out the plot. It's a little on the short side, and I'll try to do better later on! Thanks again for all of my awesome readers. Man, you guys are amazing! Please review, every word makes me feel amazing! Love you all!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 2: What's Determination?

Chapter 2: What's Determination?

When Natsu and Gray started first grade, they felt older and more mature. First grade meant they had to start to read, which Natsu hated, and they had no nap time, which Gray despised.

No one found out about the fight between Mira and Gray back in kindergarten, and no one cared. Gray found out many things that day. When he went home to ask his mom what happened to Natsu, he learned what a concussion was. Natsu really didn't remember what happened before his accident. Most importantly, he found out what happened to Lisanna. Mira revealed that Elfman and her had been severely abused when they first went to elementary school. They wanted to run away, but since that day, their guardians put tracking devices on them. The two siblings pretended Lisanna died in Natsu's accident so that she could have a chance to run away. Mira broke down and said that she didn't know where she was right now. Gray had felt tears brimming while the girl recalling the horrifying story. Never again would Gray get into a fight with the poor girl about her sibling.

Gray shook his head. Today was different. This was a new year.

He was in "den" with Erza, Cana, Mavis, and the young Wendy. Each child was in a different grade. Every kid in the whole school was assigned a "den." Gray's den's name was Motivation.

"Cana," Erza muttered, writing down her name on a sticky note. "Wendy, Gray, and me." She raised her head and scanned her group. "Yes, we are all here." Being the second oldest, Erza took attendance for the Motivational group every week. Mavis didn't really want to do it anyway, and Erza seemed to love the responsibility. The red-head opened a notebook and took out some paper.

"Hello group." Gray said tentatively. He turned to Erza. "Uh, what are we supposed to do today?"

"We are to come up with nice things to do

Wendy raised her tiny hand. "I-I think we should give papers to people." Cana tilted her head, taking a sip of the pop* she wasn't supposed to have. Mavis glared at the brunette.

"What do you mean? Explain." Cana burped loudly. Wendy shivered as the fumes spread toward her face.

"We could, uh, we could try to write nice things about people on paper and give it to them?" Erza nodded and smiled.

"Great idea Wendy! Yes." Erza scribbled down some notes onto a piece of scratch paper.

"We could write stuff like "you're sweet" or "you're really smart" or "you're handsome" on them," Mavis listed. "We have a small enough school to do this. I like it."

"I'm in," Gray said while nodding. "Any one else?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yay!"

"Let's do it then!"

Erza took out some more sticky notes.

"Hey Cana, can you go to the office and get the class list for each grade?" Mavis asked. Cana stood up and ran out of the room under the stairs.

"So, Wendy. You are in kindergarten, right?" Erza asked. She obviously knew the answer, but Gray thought that she was just trying to be nice and make conversation.

Wendy nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah and I think I know everybody in my class. There's me, Sherria, Asuka, and Romeo."

"Can you tell me anything nice about them?" Mavis asked.

"Well, Asuka is really funny. She makes good jokes. Sherria is good at talking to people. She can make them smile even when they are sad." Wendy paused, letting Erza jot down what she said. "Then there's Romeo. He's always motivated."

Gray leaned to Mavis and whispered, "Determined, that's the word. Right?" Mavis nodded. Erza ripped off the four sticky notes and handed them to Wendy. She put them in her pink and purple backpack. Cana came back into the room with the class lists and gave them to Mavis.

"Ah, Gray. Tell me something nice about, hmm, Natsu." Gray smiled. Natsu was his best friend.

"That's easy. Natsu is always fun. He's amazing at making others feel good about themselves. He loves everyone that same and won't let others be left out. He's very protective of those he loves and he is kindhearted to everyone." Gray thrusted out his chest.

"Woah." The whole group turned to the entrance of the room and saw a tiny, blond girl. Her brown eyes were wide in amazement. "I-I've never heard of anybody that fantastic before. Is Natsu really as good as you said?" Gray nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, and he's my best friend," Gray boasted. The girl tilted her head.

"Can he be my friend too?" The blond asked.

"Yeah! He likes everyone. I'm sure he'll like you." The girl smiled brightly. A huge hand came out of nowhere and patted the girl on the shoulder. She turned around calmly and dawned a serious look. A large man with perfectly cut blond hair stared around at the group of kids menacingly. Hoping that he didn't get the wrong idea, Gray and Erza went up to the man they assumed to be the girl's father. They each held out their hands.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Gray dipped his head respectively. "It's nice to meet you." The man glared at the kid's hand and didn't take it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said, pulling her hand away. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Heartfilia sir." The man seemed a little shocked, but proud that this young girl knew his name and face.

"Yes, I am Jude Heartfilia, and this is my daughter Lucy." Lucy waved shyly from behind her father's leg. She quickly shifted back into a blank stare when her father looked at her.

"She is on a tour through the Fairy Tail district." A tiny, almost bald man appears from behind Lucy. "We are hoping to add a beautiful and smart young girl like her to our community." Jude narrowed his eyes.

"Correct, but we are only passing through. Come, Lucy. Let us find the next school." Lucy glanced at her passing father before turning back to Gray.

"I like this Natsu person. I hope I can meet him someday." She held out her hand. "Please, I want to come here. It looks like an amazing place. I want to be friends with all of you."

"Lucy!" Her father called. Lucy quickly ran off to find her father.

The Motivation Den members looked at one another. Wendy was the first to speak.

"She's pretty." Gray and Cana eagerly nodded. Erza peeked out the door, still trying to catch a glimpse of the blond.

"I think she's in your grade Gray." Mavis said. "She's much younger than me and Erza." Gray smiled.

"Yeah, and I think Natsu will like her very much. And so will I."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*I apologize to everyone who doesn't know what pop is. It can also be called soda, carbonated water with syrup, soda pop, and coke. I'm from a US state that calls it pop.

Ha, that made me laugh writing that definition. Anyway, hope you guys liked that chapter. If anybody wants to see something happen, please tell me! I might need a little help. Thank you for all of your support!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
